


in love with what we are, not what we should be

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, Knotting, Multi, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: “I want to try something different.”They're sitting on the couch, Tetsuya petting Taiga's hair and Daiki kneeling on the floor where Tetsuya put him. When Tetsuya speaks, they both look at him curiously. He's trained his alphas well, Tetsuya thinks, because they don't speak without having permission. Some people would say that alphas can't be trained, but Tetsuya knows better. His boys are perfectly obedient because they know better than to disobey.





	in love with what we are, not what we should be

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what you're talking about this was _definitely_ posted on time and didn't have to spend six hours in gay baby jail because I was mad at it. Anyway, there's an explanation of ABO anatomy at the end you can probably skip if you don't care.

“I want to try something different.”

They're sitting on the couch, Tetsuya petting Taiga's hair and Daiki kneeling on the floor where Tetsuya put him. When Tetsuya speaks, they both look at him curiously. He's trained his alphas well, Tetsuya thinks, because they don't speak without having permission. Some people would say that alphas can't be trained, but Tetsuya knows better. His boys are perfectly obedient because they know better than to disobey.

“Taiga-kun,” Tetsuya says, “do you want to take a knot today? You may answer.”

There's an almost imperceptible hitch in Taiga's breath, which Tetsuya assumes is a good sign.

“Yes,” he says.

Instead of a verbal response, Tetsuya pets Taiga's hair gently before turning his attention to Daiki. He still hasn't moved from where Tetsuya pushed him to the floor and whispered _stay_ into his ear, and Tetsuya is immeasurably proud. His boys are so good for him.

“Daiki-kun,” Tetsuya says. It's an entire question in and of itself, but Daiki has always needed slightly more explicit commands. He needs a firmer touch. “Would you like to knot Taiga-kun? You may answer.”

“Hell yes,” he says.

“Then it's settled.” Tetsuya slips a finger under Daiki's collar and tugs upward, letting him stand. “But perhaps we ought to move somewhere more comfortable.”

It's a short walk to the bedroom, and Tetsuya's boys trail behind him. Once they're actually in the bedroom, Tetsuya tells them to strip and takes a moment to admire them before everyone gets solidly _wrecked_. He removes his own clothes too, while Daiki gets Taiga ready. They haven't done this before, exactly, but Daiki has prepped Tetsuya himself to take a knot and the process isn't that much different—betas aren't built to take knots either, not the way omegas are. Sometimes, Tetsuya thinks that the difference is what lets him keep the reins tight. Keep his alphas from not following orders.

“Tetsuya,” Taiga says, “please.”

“Not yet,” Tetsuya replies easily. His fingers thread through Daiki's hair and tighten. “Daiki still has work to do. Don't you?”

Daiki just moans, the sounding vibrating across Taiga's skin. Taiga shivers, and Tetsuya releases Daiki to pet Taiga's hair gently. Sometimes, Taiga needs to be given other things to focus on.

“Come here,” Tetsuya says, tugging Taiga forward and down. “Perhaps if your mouth is occupied, you'll let Daiki finish.”

Taiga adjusts his position accordingly, wrapping one hand around Tetsuya before beging down to take him in his mouth. It's sloppy and uneven, even though Taiga is usually much better than this, and Tetsuya tugs his head up by the hair. Taiga isn't much like Daiki, doesn't melt into pain the same way, so this is a small punishment Tetsuya is sorry he has to give.

“Focus,” he tells Taiga. “Your attention needs to be here—not on what Daiki is doing.”

He lets Taiga go, letting him return to what he was doing, and turns his attention back towards Daiki. It takes a moment to get Daiki's attention, because he's so absorbed in what he's doing, but when Tetsuya finally does Daiki grins. Tetsuya checks Daiki's work and gives him a nod. He doesn't bother to warn Taiga, who moans and nearly chokes around Tetsuya when Daiki presses forward. Tetsuya pulls Taiga off of him, to check his status.

“Good?”

“Yes,” Taiga says. “Yes. Tetsuya, please.”

Tetsuya smiles at Taiga, running a finger across his reddened lips. He lowers Taiga back down and lets his breath hitch enough that Taiga will notice and take it as encouragement. For the most part, Tetsuya rarely makes noise in bed—it's not that he doesn't enjoy himself, but part of his adeptness at misdirection means that he rarely makes much noise. Daiki said once it was the amount of control that Tetsuya has, but it's not really that. He has control over himself, it's true, but he can't stop his body's reactions. When they're like this, his reactions are noticeable but they're never loud.

Every time Daiki surges forward, Taiga loses rhythm and occasionally nearly chokes. It's not the best blowjob Tetsuya's ever received, but that's not really the point of tonight. It's about Taiga, about giving his boys what they want and need, and everything that he gets out of the exchange tonight is a bonus. What he gets out of their relationship is not what Taiga and Daiki get out of it, which some might think is unequal but it isn't. Tetsuya is exactly where he wants to be, doing exactly what he wants to do.

“Daiki,” he says, quiet but sure. “Come on.”

That's all it takes for Daiki to slump forward. Tetsuya holds Taiga in place, making sure he doesn't choke, and the moves entirely so Daiki can slump to the side with Taiga. Brushing Taiga's hair back, Tetsuya presses a kiss to Taiga's forhead.

“Hey,” Daiki says. “Do you want…?”

“Later,” Tetsuya says. Taiga whines and Tetsuya absently pets his hair. “I'm good for now.”

“Tetsuya,” Taiga says, reaching for him. “Come here.”

He goes, because for as much as he's the one in charge here, in the space of their apartment, their relationship is not a one-way street. Taiga wraps a hand around him, almost like a question, and Tetsuya kisses him in response. That's enough of an answer for Taiga to give him something in return. Daiki makes an indignant noise, and Tetsuya laughs into the kiss before pulling away to kiss Daiki too.

They lay there like that, trading kisses until Tetsuya gasps softly and comes. By then, Daiki's knot has gone down enough that he can pulls out and realistically, they ought to go and get cleaned up, but it can wait. For the moment, Tetsuya simply settles against Taiga and rests for a moment.

“That was good,” Taiga says after a moment. “We should do that again.”

Daiki snickers. “You won't be saying that when you can't walk tomorrow.”

“Quiet,” Tetsuya says, swatting blindly at Daiki. “Nap time.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Daiki leans over Taigs and presses a kiss to Tetsuya's forehead. “Nap time.”

**Author's Note:**

> The basic anatomy for most of the ABO I write is alphas have penises and omegas have vaginas. Betas are kind of 50/50 grab bag, but the basic difference is that betas with penises have smaller penises than an alpha and betas with vaginas don't produce the necessary amounts of slick to take a knot without prep. They're also not "secondary" genders, they're just Straight Up Genders. There's three of them now. Don't worry about it, gender is fucking fake anyway.


End file.
